The Assassin and the Admiral Chapter 1
by Ario
Summary: What would happen if Alaska base had been destroyed earlier? Who has a problem with it? Read and find out this is my seconed fic so ideas are always helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Macross fic so bear with me here .I am a big Gloval fan and Admiral Hayes fan for the uh like 1 or 2 episodes that you actually meet him. But oh yes and this is what I think would have happened if Alaska base had been destroyed earlier because of something. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer(done by my organoid and a rp charrie of mine) Glen: Rawer rouant roar roawner roar rour. Capt.Wolf(one of my rp charries) He says that Ario dosen't own Macross or anything that people sell of it to make money. Glen: Raor roar rawenr. Capt.Wolf: As much as she would like to.  
  
The Assassin and the Admiral Chapter 1  
  
It was a typical day at Alaska base, people running tests on the Grand Cannon and keeping it in tip top condition in the weather and reporting to there commanders. That and the fact that the counsel was there made things that much harder. Of course Admiral Hayes was pleased with the results. "Uh Admiral sir you are being called for in the counsel room." A tech said turning to the imposing figure of the Admiral. "Thank you ensign I'll be right there." Hayes replied with walking down the hall stopping outside the door to straighten his uniform then walking in. "Ahh Admiral Hayes pleasure of you to join us." A counsel man said with one of those political smiles. "Yes a pleasure to be sure." Hayes replied a bit stiffly his face showing how exhausted he was. "Well then we are right in assuming that the Grand Cannon is operational?" A different counsel person asked reading Hayes with her eyes. "Yes it is operational but now we have to make sure that the computers can handle the strain of firing it." Hayes replied again stiffly and with a sigh. "Alright then we shall have to deal with that then." The counsel person said with a nod. "Yes we huh?" Hayes said as he heard a beeping noise. He blinked for a moment and then got out his small little comm. unit thingy. "What is the problem?" He asked staring at it while talking. "Sir we*cuts out for a few minutes then comes back*lost internal com*cuts out again*found bomb on Grand Cannon*cuts out again*evacuate"*cuts out completely* "Great there is a bomb on the Grand Cannon out of the base now!" Hayes yelled in a commanding tone startling the counsel members for a bit then they started to get up. But then it was too late. There was a large explosion then everything went black all over the base as it was engulfed in flames. On the SDF-1 in orbit "Admiral Gloval sir we are picking up a large heat signature from Alaska." A techie said from his station the Trio was on break at the time. "From Alaska?" Said a confused Gloval. "Yes sir." The techie replied with a nod. "Lisa send Rick out to scan the area to see what it is. Tell him to take Max with him as well he may need the help. Have all others on standby." Gloval ordered. "Yes sir." Lisa replied then she contacted Rick's fighter. "Rick we need you to take Max and to scan the following area. Report anything odd." Lisa ordered before Rick could yell at her she cut the connection. "Alright Max we need to scan Alaska come on before miss goody goody two shoes on the bridge yells at me again." Rick said as Max laughed. A few hours later they reached Alaska and they didn't like what they saw. "Uh Lisa this is Rick we found the cause of the readings send down some rescue shuttles. Alaska Base has been destroyed." He reported gulping. Who put the bomb on the Grand Cannon? Why did they do it? Read and Review and find out! Glen:ROAR! Capt.Wolf: He said shut up. Me: Make me! Glen:*sits on me waging his tail happily* Me: Ouch. Capt.Wolf: He told you to shut up*cracks up laughing* 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay lets see here okay people just read and review I want more reviews please! Well anyway on with the story!

"What do you mean that Alaska Base is destroyed?" Lisa said quietly not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"Yes it is destroyed by something like a fire. Chances are slim that anyone survived but send down a shuttle just in case." Rick answered with concern.

"Yeah this base looks fried inside and out." Max said trying to put some humor into the situation but it didn't work.

"Okay we'll send down four rescue shuttles hopefully we will need more." Lisa said with hope in her voice now.

"Lisa can I talk to you for a minute?" Gloval asks looking at Lisa with concern as the shuttles launch.

"Sure sir." Lisa says following Gloval off the bridge and into a separate room.

"Lisa I know this must be hard for you. I know your father was down there but if you ever need to talk remember you always have me or Claudia as well as the others." Gloval said sounding like a father now.

"Thank you sir I just don't want to.." Lisa says then she begins to cry hugging Gloval.

"It's alright Lisa once we find out what is going on I'll tell you. But for now I want you to sleep." Gloval said holding the girl in a hug.

"Y-y-y-yes sir." Lisa said still crying a bit thinking about what would happen if her father died then walking to her room.

Gloval let out a sigh and walked back to the bridge thinking about the events.

Meanwhile Rick was helping the rescue teams search for any survivors when they found him. He was underneath a large pile of rubble badly burned and probably had broken ribs.

"Sir please wake up sir." A younger person said shaking the important looking man.

The man stayed quiet as they lifted him onto a stretcher to take him onto the rescue shuttle.

"Who is he?" Rick asked one of the people.

"Not sure but I think he is an admiral. He'll be lucky to survive his injuries." A medic said sternly indicating that Rick should leave.

Rick nodded and walked back to his fighter. He prepped it for launch and he followed the shuttle to the SDF 1.

They took the man to the hospital working on him for hours on end. While they did Rick who was waiting outside for some reason was soon joined by Claudia.

"Claudia do you know who is in there?" Rick asked talking about the man in the ER.

"Yes that would be Admiral Nicholas Hayes Lisa's father." Claudia replied on the verge of tears.

"Yes and a good friend of mine." Gloval said joining them.

"Where's Lisa?" Rick asked looking for the younger Hayes.

"Right here Rick." The calm clear voice of Lisa Hayes said walking over to them as well.

They all waited for the results not talking just waiting until a doctor walked over to them.

"He survived but has massive burn injuries and broken bones. He was going into shock as he got here and was extremely difficult to work on at the beginning because of it. He'll be extremely lucky to walk away from this with little scaring." The doctor said sighing at the end.

"You did what you could doctor. Thank you for saving him when can he have visitors?" Lisa asked crying.

"He is still recovering and it looks like he might go into a coma. I would say tomorrow or Friday at the latest." The doctor replied then he walked away.

Lisa cried and Claudia finally decided that she should stay with her for the night. So she walked off to her room half dragging Lisa with her.

"Time to hit the hay sir see you tomorrow." Rick said half heartedly.

"See you tomorrow Rick." Gloval said staring at the door then heading back to his own room for the night.

The next day Lisa got up earlier then she usually did and walked to the cafeteria poking at her food. She just sat there poking and lost in thought.

_What would have happened if we had come later? He would probably be dead but at least now he has a chance of surviving even if it is a coma. She thinks while playing with her food. Claudia who had come down looking for Lisa saw her and walked over a concerned look on her face._

"Hey Lisa what's the problem?" She asked sitting down next to Lisa.

"Just thinking that's all." She replied still poking at her food.

"About what?" Claudia asked pushing to see how far she could go on this subject.

"About things." Lisa replied getting up and starting to walk away.

"Come on the doctor said that your father could have visitors today you should go." Claudia said following the younger women with a stern look.

"Your right even if he is in a coma he would do the same for me." Lisa replied starting to cry a bit.

"It's alright Lisa your father will be fine." Claudia said wrapping her arm around Lisa's shoulder comforting her.

"I know but still. The majority of his life's work has been destroyed he'll be crushed to find out." Lisa said still crying but now she was leaning into Claudia.

Okay so what do you think? Read and review to find out more!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay I'm back from the evil place called Homework Time! So I am going to update all of my more popular stories now! That and this chappie is going to be short cause I want to show how serious Hayes's condition is and I am clueless on how Lisa she find him. So any ideas are accepted.

Chapter Three

 As the doctors were fussing over his condition Admiral Hayes just layed where he was not being able to do a thing. One was because he was in a coma and two even if he weren't in a coma he still had God knows how many broken ribs and a dislocated arm. 

"How are we going to get him out of that coma of his?" A doctor asked looking at the Admiral's med report.

"Just wait like everything else." Someone else responded.

"Yes wait but that is the hard part." The first doctor replied with a sigh.

"How are we going to tell Ms.Hayes about it? She'll take it hard as we saw before but still." A nurse asked.

"Just tell her the truth and pray we don't get killed for it." A doctor replied walking in.

"Yes okay then guess we should say that he can have visitors then huh?" A doctor asked receiving nods of approval. 

 So the three doctors and the nurse wrote up a sign saying the admiral could have visitors and put it up on the outside of the hospital.

Told ya this would be short. But if you have ideas please say them in your reviews I am always looking for idea's in any of my stories.


End file.
